Brock and his Ladies!
by The Smuttifyer
Summary: And then every girl he's yet to meet or already met comes back for a good time in bed. A semi-connected Brock collab of lemony smut First chapter: Brock shows May that Drew isn't the only one with bed skills.


Inspired by WonderHeroes and Nidoran Duran and their lemons.! My first lemon attempt and hopefully it comes out smutty. Enjoy~

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon in Pewter city where Brock stood in the kitchen making preparations for dinner. He lived in his own home now. residing right next to the Pokémon center; where he';; take appointed lessons from the beautiful Nurse Joy. He enjoyed living on his own, seeing now he doesn't have to cook large quantities of food for his siblings, and parents. Peace and quiet is what he needed in order to become an official Pokémon doctor!

"Oh, Drew..." came a soft feminine giggle from his living room. "Shut up!"

"I'm just saying," this voice was masculine. "I'm a fucking beast~"

But today, isn't one of those days. Leaning over the kitchen counter Brock peeped in at his two guests currently hanging out in the living room. A lime hair colored guy had his arm around one of his former traveling companions; May, relaxing on the sofa and watching Poke-Cable.

Since the last time Brock has seen May eye to eye, she had definitely been doing some growing up the past couple of years. She wasn't skinny by all means. If anything, she has definitely been eating her meat. Despite her attractive thickness, her hips were slimmer, shaping out her round nice ass, and her boobs have grown from grapefruits to big-ass watermelons. Her facial features were more mature yet her eyes seemed to have that childish shine to them. Probably what made her, despite the ridiculously hot bod she now represents, look so damn cute.

Drew looked...ehh. About the same.

Why exactly was Drew and May here exactly? Well May felt the need to visit an old friend, and since Ash was currently traveling in Unova, so Brock was next on the list! Why Drew was there? Well, apparently the two have been dating for some years now. So of course, Drew had to tag along~

"Unfortunately..." Brock mumbled to himself, moving back to start on dinner. Brock remembered Drew back when he was traveling Hoenn, and back then he didn't think the guy's ego could grow any bigger. Hell, even goddamn Gary motherfucking Oak eventually made his own ego his bitch. And that's saying something!

"Yo, Brock!" Drew loudly called out. "What's keeping dinner?"

Apparently he was proven wrong.

There was a small thump from the room and a harsh whisper from May. "Stop being so rude..!"

"Whatever," Brock could hear some rustling then a creak of the front door opening. "I'm heading out, be back whenever. Later babe~"

"By-" before she could even return the farewell Drew had shut the door and left the house. Moments later, May came walking into the kitchen with a small, but forced, smile. Brock was quick to notice this, even while studying her plump legs and ass."Need any help?"

"I still don't see what you see in that guy," he told her honestly, pulling out some bell peppers onto a cutting board. "Sure, you can slice these peppers."

"Alright-y~" she hummed, moving besides the brunette, who carefully handed her the knife, and began slicing the bell peppers." He moved to her side and started helping her out at first, but once she got the hang of it he stepped back to gather some vegetables in the fridge. Every here and there he would pause to stare (and admire) May's body.

Bringing the materials to the counter, he too began chopping up veggies, but at a more professional rate. The two didn't say anything for a while, until Brock noticed that May usually was the chatterbox. So why so quiet? They were busy working at the counter, shoulder to shoulder, when Brock stopped.

"When I first heard about you and Drew, I was... really shocked." he said.

May chuckled softly, but with no emotion attached. "I can imagine."

"I mean, I could see how you might go find someone for yourself." Brock continued, putting a pot on the stove before casting a glance at May. "..But somehow I never imagined you with Pete."

"I s'pose…." May muttered. She pushed aside her sliced peppers and Brock tossed them in the pot, putting other ingredients into it.

"I don't mean any offense." Brock interjected and turned to fully face the younger brunette. "But let's face it. Drew's always been a real douche, getting any young babe he wanted. I wouldn't be surprise if he's out right now with some slut right now. I just can't figure out what's he up to with you."

"Well, maybe he loves me." May shot, turning to face the taller brunette. It was a weak comeback and they both knew that that was a lie. Brock sighed, putting a top on the pot and turning on the fire; it just had to simmer now.

"You know what I mean, May. He's always chasing some really sweet pieces of ass. Maybe he did love you... for your body. But not for you; it's not in his character to do so."

May didn't say anything for a long time. She placed her hands on the edge of the counter and stretched herself from it, exhaling a small breath. Her bangs shaded her eyes. "I know..."

"I'm sorry for telling you all that like that May," Brock apologized sincerely. He was silent for a moment when she didn't reply. It saddened him to see her, his friend he cared for, so hurt. "But... guess what?"

"...What?" May turned up to face him, not as enthusiastic about it. Brock felt his heart thump against his chest when he saw her cerulean eyes and without even rethinking the consequences he then blurted out.

"Well, when I saw you when you came in, it was like seeing you for the first time. I mean seeing you as a woman, not just as one of my closest my friends but an ideal woman who should be loved for being you not your body... like Drew." Brock was a little flushed in the face, and scratched his cheek awkwardly. "I was... really surprised by how much you've grown..."

May was shocked, eyes wide and stared at the broad. "R-really..?" A blush came across her cheeks.

Brock nodded. "Uh, yeah! I mean, I'm not going to lie; you're... you're really attractive, May."

"Oh, Brock..." May blushed heavily, turning away from the Breeder. "I... I'm not that.."

"But you are," he countered. "You're amazing... inside and out."

May lightly laughed, then turned to face him with a heartwarming smile and sparkling eyes. "That's sweet." As a thank you, she stood on her tippy toes and gently kissed him on the cheeks, pulling back to gently pat it.

"Hey, it's true." Brock said, and without even thinking, he lowered his face towards hers and kissed her on the cheek as well.

"U-uh, that was... nice." May blushed, some more, gazing into his eyes wondering where he was going with that.

Brock stared at May. The two were only inches apart, closes enough to feel each others breaths. He stared deeply into her eyes and saw something deep inside. Something he wanted to draw out.

He planted his lips down on May's plump ones, and kissed her firmly.

At first May looked confused when Brock kissed her, But then as realization fell that this was Brock _kissing_her,her expression changed to wide-eyed shock and surprise. Brock held his lips firmly against hers, placing his hands on her hips, gently caressing her to keep her close, holding the kiss for several breathtaking moments. May then started to react.

"S-stop!" May squealed, pulling back from the kiss. "I...don't know what's gotten into you.. but I think we shouldn't.."

Her words fell on deaf ears and Brock slipped his hands beneath her shirt to feel her soft waist, skin on skin. He brought his lips down to her neck, tenderly kissing her skin and inhaling her delicious feminine scent. "Your skin is so soft..."

"B-Brock...?" she squirmed in his grasps and placed her hands on his, rather quite rigid, chest to push herself away. Her attempts were futile and the man held her close slowly kissing down her neck to her shoulder. It was when he pressed his tongue against her soft skin did she gasp, and forcefully pushed herself away from him.

She took a step back from the Breeder, face a bright pink, and breathed unsteadily. She subconsciously touched the area where he had kissed her, feeling it's still moist and surprisingly...good. "I... I think I should go..."

She turned to leave, but Brock instantly blocked her way, making her walk into his chest. _S-so broad... _**"**Brock! Get out of my way!"

"I can't do that May." he murmured, gazing into her eyes.

"P-p-please?" May asked, nervously looking back at him.

Brock just stared at her. A moment later he clasped his fingers under her jaw and leaned down while guiding her lips towards his.

"B..Br..." her small protest was made silent as his lips were gently smothered between hers creating a illicit kiss.

"Mmpphh!" she moaned as he pressed his mouth to hers, his lips sliding against hers. Her eyes were squinted shut tight as he assertively kissed her. Even with her lips shut tight he managed to bypass her defenses and suckled on her lower lip, gaining another squeal from the girl. Her eyes were slowly beginning to flutter as he kissed her. She's never been kissed so... passionately before. The feeling was foreign but it didn't stop the heat from within her beginning to rise. At that realization her eyes popped open and painfully tore her lips from his.

She panted hotly, and Brock could see a burning desire in her eyes. May wiped the saliva off her lips and tried to take controlled breathes.

"I-I need to..." she swallowed hard. "I sh-should g-go-." she then groaned, as he pulled her head up to press her lips against his eyes as he leaned down to deepen the kiss. He wasn't even using his tongue and yet her chest was burning like dynamite. _I-I never felt this way before..._

"W-wai- mmmph- Br-Brock..." she mumbled as his lips pressed on hers as he kissed her again and again and again. Only this time she didn't protest or even try to break away as Brock kissed her firmly. She just stood there, eyes nearly shut as he glided his lips across hers.

Finally, something must have gone off in her head because she pulled her lips away from his as she pushed him away.

"I…I….can't…" she gasped out, swallowing a lump in her throat. "D-Drew is…"

"Drew can wait." Brock interrupted her and managed to catch her the next time she crossed near him and wrapped a hand around her waist, twisting her towards him. He pulled her up close as she put her hands up against his broad chest.

"N-no…don't!" she protested. Brock just looked at her, his hands caressing her back. She stared back at him, even though she said no her eyes were misty with lust. He then lowered his head, assertively locking his lips on hers once more.

"M-mmph..! N-no...mmm..." May moaned into his mouth as he caught her lips between his and tenderly suckled it. His lips were tough and was kissing her so aggressively, but not how Drew kissed her. He kissed her lustfully and only to pleasure himself. Brock's was different, it didn't feel selfish but... like he wanted her to feel good, and she'd be damned if was it wasn't working. She broke the kiss off.

"Brock..." she panted hoarsely, looking down. "We-we can't..." She said, gently prying herself away from his plush embrace. She took a step away from him, holding onto her arms over her breasts as if she's been violated.

"Come on, May." Brock said genuinely,moving closer to the small girl, gently caressing her arms.

May pretended not to notice, And turned her back on him to look elsewhere... anywhere but at him.

"Can't you see what you do to me?" he asked pleadingly. He then embraced her from behind and, without a thought into it, began rubbing his swollen member against the crevice of her ass. "Can't you feel it?"

May yelped in surprise, feeling Brock's hard cock pressing into her ass. He lowered his head and started kissing her neck as he rotated his hips up against her. The feeling of his hardening cock rubbing against her ass started a fire in her inner loins and May gasped out in a small far-away voice. "B-Brock…s-s-stop…it!"

He suddenly pulled his hips back and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around to face him. She seemed half out of it as he pulled her towards him, and began nestling his dick up against her groin, her humongous tits flattened against his chest. He slid his hands down to her waist and softly drew her up against him, causing her to squeal out a soft pleasured moan.

She placed her hands on his upper arms in an attempt to push back, but as she looked up at him he captured her parted lips in another steamy kiss. "M-mmpphh~"

Her eyes fluttered under his attack and her body seemed to relax. Her hands pressed into his arms as the rest of her went limp, holding onto him, under the wilting heat of his kiss. Neither of them moved as she slumped in Brock's arms, her head loosely swiveling in unison with his, surrendering all objections to Brock's kiss. Then, May softly pealed her lips from the searing kiss with her eyes closed.

Brock moved his light kisses around her face, kissing her eyebrows, her forehead, her temples, her nose everywhere. He slid his nose down the side of hers, lining his lips up with hers. May, breathing heavily, watched Brock's lips through mostly closed eyes and lifted her head, parting her lips in anticipation. He pressed his lips onto hers again, kissing her hard.

"Mmph-mmm..." May softly moaned as she let Brock kiss her again, lost in the passion of his kiss. She didn't respond as Brock continued to kiss her, her head swaying with his. She never felt this way before whenever she kissed Drew it was always so rushed and rough that she couldn't feel anything but his heated lust. She could feel passion in this kiss and damn did it felt good. Slowly, May submitted to Brock, desiring more she slid her hands and arms up his shoulders, onto the base of his neck and pulled her lips from his, her eyes glazed over, her head wobbly.

"Br- Brock I... I..." she then gripped the back of his head and she _tugged_his face towards her, smothering his lips back down on hers in a wet, hot, deep open-mouthed kiss!

"Mmmm~yesss!" May moaned loudly into his mouth, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, all resistance breaking down as she kissed him back. Brock held onto her waist, pulling her tighter against him sucking and kissing her lips just as rough as she was kissing his. Their kiss seemed to go on forever, coming in waves in pleasure as they slid their open mouths together, and apart surging back and forth.

It was like she moaned in rhythm to the kiss, loud and uncaring as they kissed. "Mmmm... ohh- mmph!~Yessss-Mmmm!". Her hands were wildly caressing Brock's head as she suckled her lips against his and he swept his hands up and down her deliciously shaped hips.

It was when she felt his large hands felt near her as did she broke out of her lust-filled state and quickly pushed herself away from his, instantly breaking their kiss.

"W-we should finish dinner..." she muttered, glancing at the pot, where the top was rattling from the steam built up inside. Brock wanted to object but sighed and agreed with her. He didn't want to waste any food.

So for the next half hour the two finished cooking the meal. Drew never came back so the two ate in silence. May was the first to finish and excused herself from the table, putting up her dishes. She was sure to rinse them too. May then headed up to the guest room where her and Drew would be spending the night and softly closed the door behind. Brock was sure to watch her every move. When she closed her door, Brock sighed staring down at his full plate; he wasn't very hungry for food right stood in front of the room window staring out into the night sky, contemplating on what happened, when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, May. It's me." Brock entered the room, closing the door behind him.

May inhaled a deep breath and turned to face the brunette. To her utter surprise he was only wearing his cargo pants, revealing his broad upper body to the world. She blushed. "Brock... I don't know what to do anymore."

He walked up to the vulnerable girl and gently kissed her lips. "You know we can't hide what went on in the kitchen" he started.

"Brock…I….I've been confused ever since our talk about Drew and... I think that had a lot to do with what happened. I'm sorry we let it get that far."

"Well, I'm not. You've been driving me crazy ever since you came here, May. And when I kissed you…. I know you want me too!"

"Brock!" she finally snapped, whipping her head back, sending her hair flying in disarray. "You and I are just friends! What you're suggesting to do is... cheating! It's wrong you should just... cut it out!"

"I know that May, but Drew's been cheating on you ever since you two became a thing and damn it..." He pulled her flush against him, her large tits smothered against his chest as he slowly caressed her hips again. "...You're amazing May, and I'm going to prove it!"

"Brock, stop that!" she cried, grabbing his hands and tried to tug them off of her hips only to no avail.

"May, you're driving me crazy so now I'm going to treat you real good..!" Brock moaned, lowering his head to her neck and shoulders, caressing her with his nose and taking in her scent while moistly kissing her neck and shoulders. Brock started caressing her hips again.

"D-don't do that!" May insisted, trying to move her neck away from his hovering nose. "S-stop!"

"May, this is going to happen and you know it." he said, nuzzling his nose against her neck, inhaling her scent before planting another wet kiss. "I'm hot for you, and I know you're for me too."

"N-no…that's not…not…!" May wheezed, eyes fluttering from the tiny sparks of pleasure his wet kisses gave her. She could feel her large nipples begin to harder, straining against her bra and shirt.

"Yes it is" Brock replied, laying a path of hot wet, sloppy open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

"Brock we...we….can't…!" May whined in response to his kisses. He made his way up her neck and across her cheek. "Brock….please…you've….got…to… to...st.._**mmpphh**_!" May's plea was interrupted as she turned towards him and Brock crushed his mouth onto hers.

May groaned hard as Brock kissed her hard, pushing her head back. He ground his mouth on hers as he swept his hands up and down her torso before reaching up and grabbing a handful of tit in each hand. They were so huge it was like he could only grope a third of them. Brock kneaded as much of her huge soft tits through her orange trainer's shirt, causing her to moan loudly into his mouth and start returning his kiss.

Brock broke off the kiss and buried his head in May's neck while slowly turning her to face him. He sucked on her neck as his hands worked their way down her shirt, prying it open apart revealing her tits being contained by a large lacy bra that seemed too small to hold in her huge round tits.

Brock practically tore the bra in half in an instant, making her huge tits bounce free from their containment. He wrapped his arms around her naked waist and pulling her tight against him. May grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself as Brock continued to suck his way up her neck.

"Ohhhh….Arceus..Brock..!" May moaned as he made his way across her neck and up to her chin.

He sucked on the point of her chin and then pulled his mouth off, hovering above her parted lips. May tilted her head, aligning her lips with his and gazed at him through partially closed eyes. Brock lowered his head, meshing his parted mouth with hers in another illicit, sloppy kiss!

"Mmmmm~!" May and Brock groaned as their lips pressed together and he ran his hands over May's naked back and down to her clothed ass.

In an instant their kiss caught fire and they were desperately grinding their mouths together, running their hands over one another. Brock grabbed her tight biker shorts along with her lacy thong and forcefully ripped them in two with his profound strength. May felt herself become aroused even more by that act. She quickly reached for the snap on Brock's pants, pulling it open and lowering the zipper and fishing inside for cock. She pulled the extended rod from his pants, caressing its full length with both hands.

Brock broke the kiss for a moment to glance down at May's naked body, her hands stroking his swollen member.

"Sweet Mew... May..!" Brock moaned, taking in her sexy form and reaching up to fondle her huge tits.

They stared at one another for a moment, each of them fondling the other and then, simultaneously, lunged back into another searing, hungry, open-mouthed kiss! They groped at one another, never breaking their kiss, as if they were searching for a way to bring their bodies closer together. Brock reached down, grabbing May's ass in both hands and lifted her off her feet, wedging his rock-hard cock between them. She quickly wrapped both of her legs around his waist, cramming his cock onto her steaming hot slit.

Brock walked over to the bed in this position and gently lowered them onto it, not missing a beat in their never-ending kiss. Walking on his knees with May wrapped around him, he came to rest at the head of the bed, his bobbing cock pulsating above the entrance to May's soaking pink cunt.

Before he could move, May reached up and clasped his engorged cock in her hand, bending it down, pointing the swollen purple head at her gaping wound. She spread her long, peachy legs across the bed so that they were practically a horizontal line, giving a clear view of her lustful invitation.

"B-Brock... put…it..in…!" she begged, lifting her pelvis up at him and urging him to enter her most sacred place.

"Fuck...!" he gasped as he slowly eased his massive cock down into the scalding, sucking core of her cunt. "Arceus May, you feel so good!"

May was obviously so hot and ready for him, his cock didn't hesitate on its journey down into the volatile channel of her juicy cunt. Brock slowly eased it down until he was completely immersed inside her hot, clutching cunt. It had taken only seconds for him to completely transform their lives, now instead of just being friends, they were lovers.

Brock rose up, hunching into her, thrusting his cock even deeper into the depths of her hot, aching cunt. Holding his cock thrusts down into her as hard as he could, he leaned down and hungrily sucked a swollen nipple into his mouth. Her nipple was about the size of a gumdrop- the perfect size for someone with tits as huge as hers.

"Ohhhhhh…My….Godddd..." May moaned as she grabbed a hold of Brock's ass and dug her long, fingernails deep into the hard muscles of his behind. Sucking on her swollen, bulbous nipple, he grabbed hold of her breast and urgently massaged it as he continued to grind his cock into her.

"Ohh yes! Brock, fuck me!" she groaned loudly, thrusting her up at him.

Brock groaned, spitting out her nipple and jerking his cock down the drenched channel of her cunt. Without pausing, Brock began hammering his dick into her as if his very life depended on it. In and out, in and out like a madman, faster and faster until his hips were a blur.

"Oh fuck….oh fuck…oh fuck…" he blathered out in rhythm to his relentless thrusting into her weeping gash. With every plunge into her, May would thrust herself back up at him hungrily. Clenching his pistoling ass cheeks in her hands, she dug her nails into him, urging him to fuck her faster and faster.

As they fucked wildly, she obscenely lifted her peach-toned, thick legs up into the air and wrapped her thighs around his waist. Squeezing him tightly between her strong, smooth thighs, she dug her heels into his ass, coaxing him to drive his cock into her burning slit deeper and deeper.

Like two horny Primapes, they tore at each other fiercely. Their bodies clashed together again and again in hot sloppy combat, growling and moaning more and more as they fucked. May grunted and strained to pull Brock deeper and deeper into her with each savage thrust. Hurtling herself up at him every time he slammed his cock into her burning, hungry cunt, she seemed to want to absorb him through her weeping pussy.

"Ohhhhh Brockkk...Fuck me more...I need it! I need it!" she continuously screamed in ecstasy, begging for more as Brock continued to ream her sopping cunt with his throbbing hard dick.

Suddenly he stopped driving his cock into May's drenched cunt.

"Wha….why'd you-mmmmppphhhff!" she started to say before her mouth was covered by his as he kissed her deep and wetly. Driving his tongue deep into her mouth, he explored her oral cavity before sucking her probing tongue into his mouth.

"MMMmmm!" May moaned as they kissed and sucked on each other's tongues, groveling in ecstasy.

Keeping his thick, hard cock shoved down into May's cunt, her meaty lips of her swollen cunt were pulsating tightly around his hardness. As they passionately devoured each other's mouths, she gently milked his swollen manhood with her strong, flexible cunt muscles.

Finally, gasping for air, Brock tore his mouth from hers and dove down onto her round, melon sized tits. Grabbing the soft, pliable flesh of her breasts in his hands, he squeezed and kneaded both of her beautiful tits while he sucked on first one nipple and then the other. While he ravished her supple, pliable breasts, May grew impatient and began to move against him, urging him to make love to her again. Seemingly reluctant, he released her spongy mammary and began to fuck her dripping, burning cunt once again.

"Ohh yesssssss…Oh Brock... Do it to me!" she gurgled, thrusting herself up against him once again, taking him to the limit every time.

Brock began slamming his dick in and out of her wetness at breakneck speed. In and out his dick slashed into her, slinging her spewing juices all over the bed. As he fucked her I could smell her musky pungency fill the room with the erotic odor of her sex.

"OH FUCK BROCK! YES…..YES…..YEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS! AHHH! FUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!" she screamed, throwing her back int ecstasy as her whole body began to shake and quiver uncontrollably. "OOOOHHHHHFUUCCKKIMCUMMMMMNNN NN!"

She screamed out at him as her body spasmed and twitched. Brock's cock gave a sudden lurch inside her spasming pussy and his dick started spurting his boiling seed deep inside May's sucking, clenching socket.

"Agh- fuck!" Brock groaned as he rammed his cock into her hot, absorbing womanhood and let it spew out his lethal load inside her.

"OHHHHMYYYYGOOODD!" May screamed again as she felt the white hot geyser of his thick, scalding cum hose down the bruised, raw lining of her cunt.

"Fuck, May..." Brock moaned as his dick lurched again and again, depositing load after load of searing hot cream deep into the bowels of May's clutching, milking cunt.

"OOHHhhhhhhhhhh Yeessssssssss! Fill me up! Fill me with your thick hot cum!" She screamed, drowning in pleasure as his cock jerked again and again, squirting gusher after gusher of hot cum into her.

Over and over his dick bucked and exploded inside of May's overflowing cunt, as it began to leak out of her twat and trickle down the crack of her ass. Then suddenly, with one last mighty heave, his cock abruptly stopped ejaculating and with a groan he collapsed down on top of her.

The wild fuck had left them both exhausted, mentally and physically. They lay in each other's arms, Brock snuggling his face down into the crook of her neck and lovingly nuzzling her, kissing her softly.

Neither of them spoke for the longest time as they lied joined together in their hot relations, looking into one another's eyes and then huddled closer until their lips came together in a lustful, hot kiss. It went on and on as they slid their lips against one another's in a slow, deep kiss, the culmination of their illicit act.

Brock finally broke off the kiss and buried his head back into the nook of May's neck, nibbling softly at her. This went on for quite some time when suddenly Brock rose up on his elbows and looked down at her. Their eyes met and locked and the two could see the lust that flowed between them. His dick, still buried deep inside her, begin to twitch and grow and then he started to move inside her once again.

"Ahhh Brock, You...you're still so hard.." May moaned.

"I just can't stop fucking you... Not until I give you an orgasm you'll never forget...!"

Bending down, Brock kissed May long and hard as he slowly pulled his thick, brown bloated cock down the foamy channel of her cunt. He grabbed her around the waist and flipped her over, resting with May saddled on top of him. Then, pressing her mouth hard on his, she slowly eased his hard dick back into her again, sliding it in until the thick, rigid staff reached the limits of her gash.

Then, he began fucking her with slow, upward strokes, filling her completely. He thrust at her gently, tenderly, as if he were afraid her pussy were made out of delicate folds. Slowly, he pumped his cock in and out of her swollen, aching cunt, churning their juices and cum into a thick, frothy lather that slowly dripped out of her slit. May met every one of his strokes with her own, her hot, round ass lifting and plunging onto him making her huge tits bounce with every plunge..

Brock and May fell into a slow rhythm, his cock sawing in and out of her weeping slit in a slow, methodical pace with the only sound that of May's constant moan with each one of Brock's strokes.

"Ohhh…..Ohhh…..Ohhh….Ohhhh…. Yessss….Yessss…Like…That….." she groaned shuddering in ecstasy..

As Brock whined with each upward thrust, May threw her ass down, driving her sloppy cunt down onto his rigid pole. Brock started fucking her with long strokes, her pussy lips clinging to his shaft as he pulled out only to be driven back inside on every up stroke. May lowered her head and captured Brock's open mouth on hers, kissing him hard, her hands wildly caressing his head and shoulders.

Brock's responded by picking up the pace, pounding May's gushing cunt over and over and over. May encouraged him by increasing her pace, her hands moving up and down his sweat drenched chest, squeezing and tugging at him in a sexual frenzy. Their tempo continued to increase, the two of them lost in a whirlwind of desire.

"Mmmm!" May moaned into his mouth, her body swept away in a torrent of craved ecstasy.

Suddenly, May tore her mouth from Brock's, her body trembling and twitching with uncontrollable sensations. she groaned out, thrusting herself down onto him with an almost violent force. She strained against him, grabbing onto his arms and pulling him tightly to her and began to scream.

"OOOOHHHHHHMYYYYYGOOODDDDDDD!" May cried out in a voice full of pleasurable pain. "I'M CUMMING SO HAARRDD!"

May's cunt clamped down on Brock's cock, clutching and grabbing, causing it to jolt and swell inside her. He couldn't hold back anymore as the milking sensation of her convulsing twat sent him over the edge.

"AHH FUCK!" he cried as his cock jerked inside her, spewing his hot, sticky cum deep into her hungry, sucking cunt.

Brock's dick shuddered over and over, dumping load after load of his steaming, thick creamy cum.

As May's cunt was soaked with his scalding sap, her pussy collapsed down around his dick, milking and squeezing it, trying to extract every last drop of his cum. Their muscles were taut and tense as their orgasms washed over them, their love juices surging together until they were both drained dry.

Finally it was over, but the intensity of their orgasms had been so great that it took several seconds for their muscles to relax. As her thighs began to quiver and her back began to weaken, she slowly lowered her body down onto his, letting her legs stretch out and relax.

They gently rolled onto their sides, Brock's quickly shriveling dick finally falling out of May's gaping, swollen hole. A flood of their love juice flowed out of her like a river, puddling quickly on the sheets. They kept their arms wrapped around one another, May's soft, round tits smashed against Brock's chest. They looked up into one another's eyes and without saying a word brought their open mouths together in a deep, soulful, passionate kiss.

* * *

"Call back soon, okay?" Brock waved bidding farewell to the duo. "It get kind of lonely over here!

It was the next morning and Drew and May boarded the boat to Hoenn. Drew never came back that night, but did the following morning. As such it was time for the two to return to their home region. Drew had his hands around May's hips while she continuously waved back to Brock.

May finally decided to break up with Drew... when she was ready. She accepted Brock as the right man for her in which Brok claimed that once she's done with Hoenn and left Drew the they could be together. She happily accepted

"Don't worry!" she called out to him with a bright smile. "I'm definitely looking forward to it!"

* * *

And that's the first chapter to my smutty Brock collab! I do take requests but they have to be detailed and plotted! Review if you want more!


End file.
